Pirates of the Caribbean: Drink Up, Me Hearties
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: Being in love with another Captain is difficult; Will and Jack can only meet up every other month, in-between pillaging and plundering. They manage to get together again in Tortuga, only to run into some familiar faces. Sequel to "A Pirate's Life For Me". See warnings inside.


**Author's Note:**

**Pairing: **Will Turner/Jack Sparrow

**Warnings:** Explicit sexual content, explicit language

**Disclaimer: **Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

><p>Will hummed when he felt lips against his shoulder, a rough finger dragging down his spine. He smiled when a hum met his own, then giggled when dreadlocked hair tickled his skin.<p>

'That was a giggle,' a warm, sleep-roughed voice murmured.

Will knew it was true, but always denied it; 'No it wasn't.'

'Was.'

'Wasn't,' Will grunted.

A kiss, then, '_Was_,' followed by another kiss.

Will smiled and rolled over to face his bed companion. Jack Sparrow, terror of the seven seas, looked way too adorable all sleep-tousled, with bite marks littering his neck and chest. Will's smile turned into a smirk and he rolled a bit more so that he could reach out and touch. He'd sunk his teeth over and over again into Jack's golden skin, leaving behind vivid purple bruises, yellow blemishes, and even a cut or two that Will's teeth would fit perfectly.

Will hummed again and leaned forward to kiss and lick, making Jack groan. 'It... _ah_- was,' Jack insisted.

Will laughed. 'Didn't get enough last night, hmm?' he questioned. He and Jack hadn't seen each other in months; not since the first time they'd met and slept together. Their second meeting had been by chance; Will had been sailing to Scorpia on an errand for an old friend of his dad's, and Jack had been coming back from Port Stevens where he'd swindled a Navy ship out of her cargo.

As soon as Will had spotted the _Black Pearl _he'd ordered a white flag be flown in parley, a gesture Jack had returned quick. It was a simple matter of roping the two ships together, Jack swinging over to be met by hungry kisses and possessive hands.

They hadn't promised themselves to each other, of course; it was impossible with the two being captains of their own ships. Neither was about to give up their captaincy; Jack because it was what he'd been born to do, Will because he'd only been his own captain for three short years. For the time being, all they had were stolen weeks and random chances to explore each other's flesh, learn what the other liked, what was needed to get the other off. Perhaps, Will mused, in time, he'd give up his ship and join Jack's. Regular sex with a stunning creature like Jack Sparrow would be worth the demotion to First Mate.

Or Cabin Boy, as Jack kept insisting. Which was laughable, seeing as how Jack loved getting fucked more than Will did.

Will was brought from his musings by a heavy, sure hand on his cock, and moaned, arching into the contact as Jack firmly wrapped his fist around Will's length. 'Don't tease,' Will said, already panting, and Jack chuckled darkly into the younger man's neck. It was Jack's turn to taste, feasting on Will's lighter skin as he jerked Will off. Will moaned and thrust, one arm wrapped loosely around Jack's head, the other clawing at Jack's naked hip.

Jack was a skilled lover and had learned Will's body well in the short time they'd been together; a careful flick of the wrist, a twist and a thumb rubbed agonisingly across the head of Will's cock, had the Captain of the _Forge _shouting his pleasure and slicking Jack's stomach and fist in semen. Jack milked him through it, Will's breathing harsh in his ears, and when Will batted his hand away Jack let it happen.

He let himself be pushed back, too, eyes dark as Will straddled him. Will smirked down at him and Jack groaned as the lad slid further, down, down, down, his breath barely ghosting Jack's flesh before it was engulfed in tight, wet heat.

Jack's hips launched themselves from the bed without any concious effort on Jack's part, but Willie was good at this; at sucking Jack down, tongue teasing and lips tight. He swallowed almost effortlessly, and Jack was half jealous of the boy's skill, half goddamn happy that he got to enjoy it. Will could deep-throat like nobody else Jack had taken to bed, and an added finger to Jack's still loose hole, jamming into his prostate, soon had Jack screaming Willie's name into the cabin.

Jack melted back into the mattress and Will popped off his cock, a grin on his red, swollen lips. Always pleased with himself, Jack's little minx was, and Jack snickered as Will sensually slid himself up the bed and flopped over Jack's body.

'Mornin', love,' Jack said, tugging Will in for a kiss that was more sweet than anything. Willie might have only been twenty-one, but he was still human; he'd need at least a half-hour to get hard again. Jack was almost forty; he'd need a bit more time than that.

'Morning,' Will echoed with one last kiss. He then pressed his chin into Jack's sternum, smile still on his tanned face. 'I didn't ask last night, but how have you been?'

Jack smiled. That was his Will; had better manners than any pirate Jack had ever met, Jack himself included. Jack wasn't sure he'd _ever _had manners.

'Alright,' Jack answered. 'Got some good loot from the Navy.'

'Who'd you ransack?' Will asked, lips pressing gently to Jack's skin; just because he could.

'Commander Smythe, yeh heard o' him?' Jack asked. When Will shook his head, Jack continued. 'Seems old Norrington's taken a few lads under his wing; Commander Jackson, Commander Smythe, and Captain Reeds. All of 'em have hit pirates before. Smythe was the one who sunk Anamaria's ship.'

Will hummed at that. He'd met Anamaria a few years ago. Had never sailed with her, as she'd been Captain of her own ship when she and Will had crossed paths. But she and Bill Turner had known each other from way back when. 'Is that right?' he asked.

'Aye,' Jack said. 'Ran into Ana a few months ago in Tortuga, she mentioned it. Figured I'd get a bit o' revenger for the lass. I hope Smythe survived, though; Ana'd have me balls if she heard I'd swindled her outta her revenge.'

Will chuckled. That sounded like Anamaria.

'Anyway,' Jack continued. 'Just looted Smythe's ship, let the marines get away on their lifeboats. We were about a day's sail outta Port Stevens, so if they have any brains they'd have made it back by now. Reckon Norrington'll be out for me blood worse than before. He's a sore loser.'

Will snickered and leaned up to kiss Jack again. They were both on Norrington's personal "Most Wanted" list, having outwitted the man on a number of occasions. Just recently Will and the _Forge _had managed to sail right past her, the smaller boat easily out-manoeuvring the HMS _Dauntless_. Norrington was a good marine, and a skilled sailor, Will could admit, but he and his sailors had nothing on Will and the crew of the _Forge_. Will had had a good laugh imagining Norrington's face when the _Forge_ had managed to slip out of his grasp yet again.

'Has Anamaria got another ship yet?' Will asked.

'Nah, at least not that I've heard,' Jack said. 'She's mostly hangin' around Tortuga and Scorpia, ear to the ground for any information. She wants somethin' a bit smaller than the _Dauntless_. Maybe one o' the ships Jackson or Reeds are sailing.'

'Hnn,' Will mused. 'I'll keep an eye out. I know a few people who owe me and my father a few favours.'

'Is that right?' Jack asked, and when Will glanced up it was to see amusement written all over Jack's face.

Will smirked. 'If I help, then Anamaria owes me. I don't know her all that well, but I know that she's a fierce pirate.'

'That she is, lad,' Jack agreed.

'So having her owe me a favour will be handy,' Will said. 'You never know when you might need someone's help.'

'Aye,' Jack nodded. He brushed his fingers through Will's hair and sighed slightly, making Will snicker. Will had recently cut his hair, the strands now curling around his neck rather than falling to his shoulders. Jack had spent a good hour mourning the loss of Will's long locks while Will laughed at him. Sometimes Jack was larger than life, and Will couldn't believe that a man as flamboyant, hilarious, and downright _sinful _existed. And all for Will.

Not that Will had asked. He'd assumed that Jack hadn't been with anyone since Will. He'd been tight when Will had first sunk his fingers in, but that didn't mean that Jack hadn't fucked some willing lad or lass. Will hadn't. He'd been a bit busy running from Norrington, other pirates, and various marines.

Jack tugged on Will's hair again, and Will smiled, kissed Jack's chest and rubbed a hand over his warm, slightly hairy thigh. 'What are yeh up to after this, Willie?' Jack asked after a beat.

'Mm, dunno,' Will admitted. 'Crew probably wants to rest after Scorpia, so might go to Elissa,' Will said. 'Tortuga after that.'

'Is that so?' Jack said.

'Aye,' Will replied. He glanced up. 'Why?'

'Might see yeh in Tortuga,' Jack said. 'Got some business set up for the next few weeks.' He threaded his fingers through Will's hair and Will let himself be lifted, pulled, until his mouth met Jack's for a warm, wet kiss that left both men breathing heavily.

'Sounds good to me,' Will murmured into the older man's mouth.

Jack grinned.

They managed a few more kisses before Gabe Doyle, Will's First Mate, was barging into Will's cabin, making Will yelp and Jack groan.

'What?!' Will shouted.

'Royal Navy, few miles north,' Gabe stated.

Will swore and leapt from the bed, for once his embarrassment over being seen naked outweighed by the problem at hand. He heard Jack scamper from the bed behind him, and Gabe left the door open as he retreated.

'Fuckin' Navy,' Jack cursed.

Will snorted in agreement. It didn't take long for the two men to be dressed, and both headed for the door, where Jack paused and pulled Will in for another kiss.

'Tortuga?' he asked.

'Aye, Tortuga,' Will answered. 'Six weeks.'

Jack nodded, kissed Will one last time, and then was gone. Will hurried to the helm and watched Jack swing back over to the _Pearl_. The ropes keeping the two ships together were untied or cut, and in less than five minutes the _Black Pearl _was pulling away, Jack barking orders and pulling on the wheel. Will waved a farewell, but was unsure of Jack saw it. He grit his teeth and cursed the Royal Navy again before turning to find Gabe.

'Everyone works hard or there's no rum for dinner!' he snapped.

'Aye, aye, Captain,' Gabe responded and turned to shout at the amassed crew below.

Will sighed. Maybe he'd sink this ship, send her to Davy Jones' locker, just for interrupting. Will smirked at the thought.

{oOo}

Will let out an exhausted sigh when the _Forge _finally pulled into Tortuga, the crew bustling about to moor her. The past few weeks had been nothing but running, pillaging, and running some more. Will had dropped off the summons he'd been asked to deliver, and had sailed straight to a trading route used by the East India Trading Company.

But rather than one ship there'd been three, and the _Forge _had nearly been overrun. Only Will's quick thinking, and the hard work of the crew, had saved their necks. They'd left with the goods of two ships, the third escaping a burning and chasing the _Forge _for an entire week. Only a lack of supplies for such a long sail had given Will the chance to escape; pirates were better at living off of mouldy bread and scant food than sailors were, and whoever had been captaining the EITC ship had eventually fallen back and disappeared.

She'd been a fast one, though, and Will had made note of it; as soon as his crew were rested, he'd put out the word and, if Will didn't catch them, some other pirate would burn the ship down for him. It paid to be nice, Bootstrap Bill had always said, and Will had taken the words to heart. Captain Turner and the _Forge _were probably the most well-liked crew sailing the Caribbean.

'Cheer up, Willie,' Gabe said, slapping a heavy hand onto Will's shoulder. Will scowled at him. 'What?' Gabe grinned. 'Come have a drink. Miss Savage'll take care of the supplies.'

'I'm sure she will,' Will said, stepping back from the wheel and letting Gabe guide him off the ship. Miss Savage was a great cook, so the crew were always willing to do a few chores for her in return for some extra grub.

Tortuga was just how Will remembered it; dark, dirty, and filled with drunken men and women. It brought a smile to Will's face as he and Gabe walked through the town; no matter what happened, Tortuga would always be here.

Will's mood had picked up considerably by the time they reached his favourite tavern, and Gabe pushed Will in before him.

The pub was gloomy and pirates, sailors, and locals all pushed and shoved each other as they tried to find seats- or a person to sit on. Will looked around as Gabe stood beside him, and after about a minute a few of the _Forge's _crew pushed past them, some clapping their Captain and First Mate on the shoulders as they went.

Will sighed and Gabe glanced at him. 'What?' the older man asked.

'Jack,' Will muttered.

Gabe snorted. 'Is that why we're in Tortuga?'

'That and supplies,' Will shrugged a shoulder.

Gabe chuckled and shook his head. 'How long are we staying, then?'

'A week or so,' Will said. He'd decided when they'd pulled into port; Will's men needed the time off, and they had the doubloons and silver to spend. 'I'm scheduled to meet my father here in a few days anyway,' Will added with a roll of his eyes. Gabe snickered. 'God forbid I miss a meeting with him,' Will muttered under his breath.

'Well, I could use a drink,' Gabe decided, dragging Will out of his thoughts.

Will offered him a smile. 'Yeah, me too.'

'I'm buying,' Gabe said and grabbed Will by the elbow. Will was too used to Gabe treating him like a little brother to complain, so he let himself be steered towards the bar.

'Evenin', lads,' the man behind the counter said. 'What yeh want?'

'A rum and an ale; whatever you've got,' Gabe told him.

The man nodded and bustled past the other people working the counter, soon coming back with their drinks. Will thanked him while Gabe paid, and the Captain sipped his drink as he turned to survey the tavern.

'Really, Will?' Gabe asked.

Will glanced at him. 'What?'

'Just gonna sit here pining for your man?' Gabe said, grinning when Will scowled.

'Shut up, Gabe,' Will muttered. 'I'm not _pining_.'

'Sure, sure,' Gabe laughed. 'You could always find a whore for the night. Isn't one of the lads here in love with you or somethin'?'

Will rolled his eyes. A fair few whores always claimed to be in _love _with the pirates who came through Tortuga. Mostly because they wanted money or a better life. Will had only ever bedded one whore in his life, and it was her who'd made him realise that he didn't want to have sex with women.

'It's like yer in love with him or somethin',' Gabe continued with another laugh. He stopped when Will squirmed on his stool. The younger man turned to chug down his rum and ordered another when the bartender walked past him. 'Seriously?' Gabe gaped. 'Don't tell me you've gone and fallen for Jack Sparrow!'

'I haven't fallen for him,' Will sighed. 'I just like sleeping with him, okay?'

'And...' Gabe prompted, knowing there was more.

'And he's funny,' Will shrugged. 'I like spending time with him. What's wrong with that?'

'Nothin',' Gabe said. 'Just never thought you'd, you know... fall for someone.' Will glared at him. 'Your old man won't like it,' Gabe added.

Will snorted. 'My old man doesn't like anything I do. He can't tell me who I can and can't fuck, Gabe.'

'Okay, okay,' Gabe raised his hands in surrender. 'Just wonderin' if you're prepared for it.' He set his arms down on the counter and played with his ale. 'Reckon you'll give up the _Forge _for Sparrow?'

Will sighed again, but thankfully the bartender came back with his new drink, buying Will some time. He paid the man and sipped his rum, letting the lukewarm liquid roll across his tongue and down his throat. 'Yeah,' he finally said, 'maybe.'

'Maybe?'

Will nodded. 'Not any time soon; I still like the freedom of captaining my own ship.'

Gabe hummed at that. He'd watched Will grow up, had seen him become a man and eventually grow apart from his father. The _Forge _had been good for Will; it had made him his own man, shown him- and others- what he was capable of. He was more than just Bootstrap Bill's son.

'But maybe, in the future...' Will said slowly, 'I could see myself sailing with Jack. It'd be fun.'

'Okay then,' Gabe said, and that was that. He'd follow Will anywhere.

'Really?' Will asked, turning amused eyes on the blonde.

Gabe snorted and clapped Will on the back. 'Follow you to the ends of the earth, Willie. I said it before and nothin's changed.'

Will hummed. 'Okay then,' he echoed and raised his mug. Gabe laughed and tapped his own against Will's, the two pirates taking a swig.

'Gabriel!'

Will lowered his mug slowly as an older man joined them, leaning against the bar at Gabe's side.

'Joshamee,' Gabe grinned and gave the man a firm hug. 'What are you doin' here?'

'Rest and relaxation, boy, why's anyone come teh Tortuga?' the older man said. His light blue eyes slid past Gabe to rest on Will. 'Well, look at that,' he mused. 'Yeh look just like yer old man, boy.'

Will glowered at him and Gabe laughed. 'Willie, this here's Joshamee Gibbs. Gibbs, William Turner, Jr.'

'Pleasure,' Will muttered and went back to his rum.

Gabe and Gibbs snickered together before Gabe cleared his throat. 'Gibbs here is Jack Sparrow's First Mate.'

Will turned on his stool quickly and ignored Gabe's laugh. 'Jack's here?' he demanded.

'Aye,' Gibbs said slowly. 'Just headed off with a few o' the crew.'

He pointed across the tavern and Will turned again, craning his neck as he tried to catch a glimpse of Jack through the sloshed sailors. Eventually he spotted the other captain sitting at a table in the back. Jack was talking to a few lads- his crew, Will assumed- and ordering drinks from one of the bartenders.

Gabe was still laughing at him, and even Gibbs seemed to find Will's interest in Jack amusing. Will ignored them both and stood. 'I'll be back down after I fuck Jack,' Will told Gabe, who toasted him with his mug. Gibbs choked on his own, Gabe clapping him on the back as Will walked away.

When Gibbs had stopped coughing he took Will's vacated seat and muttered, 'Captain hasn't shut up about the lad since our parley.'

'I just had an interestin' conversation with Captain Turner,' Gabe said.

'Oh?'

'Aye,' Gabe said. 'Willie's lookin' at leavin' the _Forge _in a few years to sail with Jack.'

'Is that right?' Gibbs mused. 'I'll be out of a job, then. No way the Captain'll keep me on if he's got young Mr Turner.'

'You could still sail with him,' Gabe pointed out.

'Aye,' Gibbs agreed, then shrugged. 'We'll see what happens.'

{oOo}

Jack hadn't even got a drink before Will Turner was before him, standing to Jack's right. Jack felt his heart pick up as he ran his eyes over Will's body. He was wearing tight leather trousers and knee-high boots, his shirt one of those dark blue numbers that he seemed to fancy; it had long sleeves, a loose collar, and was tucked into his pants. His belt hung low on his hips, dragged down by his cutlass and pistol. His hair- a bit longer than when Jack had last seen it- curled around his face in waves, framing a smirk that was slowly tugging at Will's lips.

'Willie,' Jack said.

'Jack,' Will _purred_. Jack swallowed thickly. 'Fancy getting a room?' Will asked, much to the surprise of the boys sitting with Jack. They laughed, though, when Jack scowled.

'I haven't even had a drink yet,' Jack pouted. He wasn't really complaining; he'd choose Will's body over a rum any day. But... he could have _both_.

Will rolled his eyes and offered Jack his own mug, which Jack pounced on with bright eyes. Will laughed as Jack downed the rum, tossing the mug on the table when he was done. With that out of the way, Will grabbed Jack by the coat and dragged him to his feet, smirking when Jack's eyes met his.

'Yer in a good mood,' Jack commented.

'I could be in a better one,' Will said.

Jack's eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

'Unless you're busy...' Will said slowly and stepped back, hand brushing down Jack's chest before retreating.

Jack didn't let him get far; he tugged Will forward by the shirt and stepped closer, forcing their bodies together. Will's laugh was swallowed by Jack's lips on his, tongue immediately darting out to taste and plunder. Will groaned and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him further down as he sucked on Jack's tongue.

When they finally broke apart for air Jack's crew were whistling at them, and Will could vaguely see Gabe and Gibbs still at the bar, the two grinning as they watched.

Will let go of Jack's neck and pressed his lips against the older man's ear. 'Let's get a room upstairs.'

Jack shivered when Will nipped at the lobe. 'I like how yeh think, Willie.'

The younger pirate chuckled and stepped back. He grabbed Jack's hand with his own and tugged, Jack letting himself be led through the tavern. It didn't take long for Will to get a room, the woman who gave them the key grinning as they headed upstairs. A few of the rooms were occupied and Will and Jack could hear various noises- mostly grunts and shouts of pleasure- reverberate through the doors as they walked.

Will finally reached their room and unlocked the door, Jack plastering himself to Will's back as soon as it was shut behind them. Jack started sucking and nipping Will's neck, Will moaning and tilting his head, giving him better access.

'Fuck, Jack,' Will groaned. When Jack's lips left his skin he spun and started attacking Jack's clothes. 'Play later; fuck now,' he ordered.

'Aye, aye, Captain,' Jack quipped, making Will laugh. Jack's coat slid to the floor easily, and Jack raised his arms when Will tugged at his shirt. It was tossed aside, too, quickly followed by Will's shirt and belt. Jack wore more clothing so Will was undressed first. He pulled the blankets on the small, rickety bed back, letting them pool at the end of the mattress. He sighed when he felt Jack's warm body press against his own, Jack's cock already hard and leaking against his arse. 'Yeh wanna fuck me, love?' Jack asked lowly.

'No,' Will said, 'I want you to fuck me this time.'

'Whatever yeh want, love,' Jack said and nipped at Will's neck.

Will turned in his arms and kissed Jack properly; he tasted like rum and like _Jack_, warm and wet and delicious. It made Will's erection throb between them and Will moved slightly, thrust forward so that their lengths slid together. Jack hissed into his mouth and Will deepened the kiss, teeth nipping and tongue soothing, the two breathing the same air until Jack finally pulled back.

'Ride me,' he ordered, and Will saw no reason not to obey. Jack dropped onto the bed and scooted back until his head was propped up by the thin pillows. Will smiled and rummaged through his clothes until he found the bottle of oil he'd brought ashore. 'Yeh didn't know I'd be here for sure, lad,' Jack said.

Will raised an eyebrow as he climbed atop the older man, settling onto Jack's thighs easily. Was that _jealousy _he detected in Jack's voice? A quick glance at the man showed that, yes, Jack _was _jealous. His eyes were dark with more than just lust, and his lips were pursed, the skin around his eyes tight with tension.

'Really, Jack?' Will asked. 'You want to talk about monogamy _now_?'

'I never said that,' Jack replied, grunting when Will opened the oil and poured a generous amount onto Jack's cock. He used his right hand to slick the liquid down Jack's length, the other sliding over Jack's smooth stomach.

'You were thinking it,' Will said. He gave Jack's cock a light squeeze and Jack moaned, thrusting up into Will's grip. 'You don't want me fucking other men, Jack?' Will asked. When Jack failed to respond Will squeezed him again.

'Fuck!' Jack shouted. 'Fuck you, Willie.'

'That's the plan,' Will said. He smirked when Jack glared at him. 'You didn't answer me.'

Jack groaned, head flopping back onto the pillows. 'What do yeh want me teh say, love?' he demanded. 'I don't like the thought of yeh fuckin' anyone else. But I ain't gonna ask yeh not to.'

Will paused and cocked his head. 'Why not?'

'S'not fair,' Jack said. He lifted his head to look at the younger man. 'Not gonna ask yeh teh give up yeh ship, love. And I'm not gonna ask yeh teh commit teh me. We spend months at sea without seein' each other. Sometimes yeh need a warm body after one too many rums and almost deaths.'

Will's eyes softened and he scooted up Jack's body so he could kiss the man. His lips were soft and sweet, and Jack frowned into the kiss until Will pulled back. 'I don't want anyone else, Jack,' Will told him. 'I haven't been with anyone else since we first slept together.'

'Yeah?' Jack asked and Will nodded. 'Me either,' he said. 'Don't want anyone else, lad. No one fucks me like you do.'

'Good,' Will growled, letting some of his own possessiveness leak into his tone. 'This?' he said and resumed stroking Jack's length, 'is _mine_.' Jack moaned and nodded, words seeming to fail him as Will played with his cock. 'You want to open me up or will I?' Will asked.

'I... uh...' Jack had to take a deep breath until he could speak coherently, 'I'll do it, love.'

He held up a hand and Will slicked his fingers then placed the bottle aside; he had plans for that bottle. It wouldn't last the entire week Will and Jack were there, but Will would just send Jack out to buy more. The man would do anything if Will wiggled his arse at him. It worked both ways, but Jack hadn't figured that out yet.

Will tensed slightly when he felt Jack's fingers probe at his entrance, but relaxed seconds later. Jack circled his opening briefly before pushing his middle finger in, Will's muscles letting him in. Will breathed out slowly and stopped playing with Jack, instead pressing both hands to Jack's stomach. It felt good, and Will told Jack as much, which of course just made Jack smirk.

'Shut up,' Will grunted, then whined when Jack pushed two fingers in. 'Shit, Jack. Right there!'

Jack worked Will open as quickly as he could without hurting the boy, and soon Will was riding his fingers, begging for something thicker, longer. When he snapped, 'Jack, just fuck me already!' Jack pulled his fingers free and slapped Will's arse.

'Come on, then,' he teased.

Will scowled at him. 'You're lucky you're sexy,' he complained as he lifted himself up on his knees.

'So are you,' Jack shot back.

Will laughed and it turned breathy when he pressed the head of Jack's cock against his hole. Will slid down a bit, pulled back up, then kept going, slowly taking Jack's entire length in until his entrance was stretched around the base. Jack moaned and Will joined him, rolling his hips, feeling Jack move deep inside.

'Fuck, that feels good,' Will sighed.

'Yeah,' Jack agreed. He smoothed his hands up Will's thighs and gripped his hips. 'Come on, love,' he said and pushed up.

Will moaned and started moving. He lifted himself up slowly, let himself fall at the same pace, and Jack pushed up every other thrust, making Will whine and curse. It was smooth, gentle, and Will loved it; Jack loved it, too, if the noises he was making were anything to go by.

But they couldn't keep that pace up for long; it'd been weeks since they had last fucked, and soon Jack's thrusts were getting harder and harder, cock slamming in and striking that spot in Will that made him scream Jack's name.

Will couldn't let Jack do all the work; he planted his hands on the older pirate's chest and rode him hard, squeezing his inner muscles every time Jack's erection was inside him completely.

'God, Willie, just like that,' Jack praised. 'Keep goin', love, keep goin'.'

'Not- _ah_- gonna last... l-long,' Will choked out.

'I ain't goin' anywhere,' Jack replied. He wrapped an arm around Will's waist and used his free hand to sit up, then snapped his hips. He slammed into Will with enough force to knock Will clear, but Will grabbed onto Jack's shoulders and held on tight. He fucked himself down onto Jack's cock as the other man pushed up, the two working in tandem, racing towards climax.

Jack started panting into Will's ear, whispering filthy things that made Will hiss and whine and promise that later he'd fuck Jack real good. 'Grab yerself, Willie,' Jack ordered suddenly. 'Come on, come on.'

Will did as he was told; he managed to unclench one hand from Jack's hair and slide it between their bodies. His cock had been bobbing between them the entire time, smearing pre-come across Jack's stomach. It jumped and swelled when Will wrapped a hand around it, and all it took was a few strokes, another thrust from Jack, to have Will climaxing between them, his seed painting Will's fist and Jack's stomach.

'Fuck!' Will moaned. He kept moving, kept jerking himself off, milking every last bit of pleasure from his body as Jack continued to chase his own. 'Jack,' Will groaned, 'God, Jack, you feel so good. You fuck me so well. I'm gonna fuck you later; open you up and make you scream-'

Apparently that was all Jack needed; he buried himself in Will's arse and bit into Will's shoulder, his shout muffled by Will's skin. Will's hiss at the sudden flare of pain turned into a sigh as Jack's hips slowly ground to a halt. Will brushed a hand through Jack's hair, humming as he felt Jack catch his breath against him.

'Ow,' Will said when Jack finally removed his teeth.

The other man chuckled and looked up at him. 'Sorry, love,' he murmured.

Will smiled. 'It's alright,' he said leaned down to kiss the older captain. 'Maybe I'll bite you when I fuck you,' he muttered.

Jack groaned and thumped his forehead against Will's. 'Goddamn it, Willie.'

Will smirked. 'Not ready for round two yet?'

'Cheeky lad,' Jack growled. Will opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by Jack's lips capturing his. Will laughed and felt Jack smile against him.

{oOo}

Gabe Doyle was well on his way to being sloshed when he spotted a familiar face. He choked on his rum and Gibbs had to pat his back, but Gabe ignored the older man in favour of leaping from his seat.

'Bill!'

Bill Turner turned at the voice, and a smile spread across his handsome face when he saw Gabe. 'Gabriel, what the hell are yeh doin' here?' he asked, giving the young pirate a friendly hug when Gabe reached him.

'Er, yeh know, stoppin' for supplies and such,' Gabe managed to get out. He coughed and cleared his throat, trying to push the drunkenness back. 'What are _you _doin' here?'

'Need some supplies,' Bill said. 'And the lads need some whores,' he added as he looked around. 'Where's Will?'

He couldn't see his son anywhere, which meant one of two things; Willie was either passed out drunk somewhere, or he'd found some lad to warm his bed.

'Uh...' was all Gabe offered, and Bill turned to look at him.

'Gabe?' he said.

'Er, he's upstairs,' Gabe said, gulping slightly when Bill raised his eyebrows. 'Yeh know... been at sea a few weeks,' he offered weakly.

'Aye,' Bill agreed, then laughed. 'Don't worry, Gabriel. I've seen me boy in all states of undress.' He moved to head up the stairs, and Gabe grabbed his arm when he reached the landing, making Bill pause. 'I'll knock, okay?' he offered, but Gabe didn't let him go. 'Gabriel-'

'Maybe let me get him?' Gabe offered.

Bill's eyes narrowed, and he shook Gabriel off. The only time anyone had stopped him from going to get his boy had been when Will was sixteen and had taken himself up with a much older pirate Bill had sailed with in the past.

Bill had been expecting Will to discover the pleasures of the flesh around that age, but hadn't realised that Will's persuasions would lean towards men. _Older men_. And, no matter how old William got, Bill would always be his pop, would always see that little boy who's face had lit up the first time he'd sailed on a real pirate ship.

Bill always had an ear to the ground, an eye at sea, making sure his lad didn't take himself up with someone less desirable. William had a good head on his shoulders, but his heart always led him. And Bill feared that one day his heart would get him hurt or killed.

Scowling now, Bill turned and went up the stairs, Gabe calling a token protest after him but not following. He exited the stairs onto a narrow hall, doors either side, almost half closed. Bill didn't know where to begin to look, and cursed for not asking what room William was in.

Bill sighed and decided to knock on each one. A few opened, the inhabitants scowling at him or demanding what he wanted. One opened to reveal two whores with a young pirate lad, and he was asked to join. Bill shook his head and backed away. He might have said yes any other day- he'd been at sea a while, too- but he was a man on a mission.

He finally reached the last closed door and, out of options, knocked loudly and waited. There was a scuffle, then a laugh that was vaguely familiar, making Bill's frown deepen; that wasn't William, but Bill was sure he knew that voice.

The door opened a crack and Bill glanced down to see his son. Shorter than him by a good four inches, Will had to tilt his head up to meet his father's eyes.

'William,' Bill said, and Will's eyes widened.

'Da,' Will breathed. 'You're, uh, early. Wasn't expecting you for another few days.'

'Aye,' Bill agreed. 'Navy were hanging around the port we were gonna hit, had to call it off.' Bill glanced over Will's shoulder, but the younger Turner was blocking the room with his body. 'Who's in there with you, Will?'

Will scowled. 'You have no say in who I fuck!'

'Gabriel tried to stop me,' Bill continued, as though he hadn't heard his son. 'Only time that's ever happened was when I was in danger of slittin' some man's neck. So tell me who's in there.'

'Dad-'

'_William_,' Bill growled, and Will groaned, rolled his eyes. Still young, still filled with righteous indignation, even after three years of sailing on his own.

'Fine,' Will muttered. 'But I don't care what you say, Dad. My life, my body, savvy?'

Bill's lips twitched downward. He knew someone who spoke like that, someone from his past. It was on the tip of his tongue-

Will finally moved back and let the door fall open, Bill pushing it the rest of the way in. What he saw made his eyes widen and his hand fly to his sword.

'_Sparrow_,' he snarled.

Jack Sparrow was sitting on the bed, naked as the day he was born, still as fit and gorgeous as when Bill had fucked him all those years ago. Gods, it had been before Will even _existed_, and it made Bill that much more furious.

'Er... hello there, Bootstrap,' Jack smiled charmingly, and Bill's blood boiled. 'Fancy seein' yeh here?'

'What the bloody hell are you doin'?' Bill demanded.

'Er...' Jack trailed off and glanced at Will, who rolled his eyes.

'_Shagging, _Dad,' Will stated, and Bill made a soft sound of disgust. 'Jack and I've been shagging for months now.'

'What?!' Bill demanded and went to draw his sword.

Will placed himself between the two older men, arms crossed over his chest, chin tilted up. 'My body, my life,' he repeated. 'If I wanna fuck Jack, I will. And believe me, I _do_.'

'William!' Bill blanched, but his son was hearing none of it.

'For God's sake, Dad, I'm twenty-one years-old!' Will fumed. 'You can't tell me what to do!'

'I'm still your father!' the older Turner growled.

'Yes, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me who I can and can't bed!' Will snapped.

Bill glared at him. 'I don't care who you bed, boy, but you won't bed Jack Sparrow!'

Jack put a hand to his chest, as though offended, while Will said, 'I've already bedded him. _Multiple times_. We both enjoy it, so why stop now?'

'William-' Bill tried, but Will was on a roll.

'Is it because you and Jack fucked years ago?' he asked, making Bill gape and Jack snicker. 'Because I already know about that, and I don't care. It happened before I was born! Or do you still want Jack, is that it?'

'What? No!' Bill denied. Yes, Jack Sparrow was gorgeous. Yes, he was a good shag. But it had never been more than a one time thing, and Bill preferred women. Men were only good when he was really in the mood, or out at sea with no other options. Unlike his son, who'd always debated the merits of sleeping with men over women. He'd argue until his face was red with anyone who fancied it, and had sent Bill scurrying for the safety of the captain's cabin on more than one long journey out at sea. There were just some things that a father didn't want to know about his son.

Bill knew that fighting with Will, especially when he had his heart set on something, was futile. The boy was too pig-headed, too loyal, to give up his beliefs that easily. So he turned his sights on Jack, the main problem here.

'Did you seduce my boy?' he demanded.

'What?' Jack huffed. 'No!'

'Don't lie to me, Jack,' Bill growled.

'I ain't,' Jack said. 'Willie here followed me from Port Royal to Scorpia, then to Elissa Island. Bought me rum, entertained me with more than one story, then dragged me back to his ship.'

'You didn't fight him though, did you?' Bill snapped. Jack never would when pleasure was involved, and Bill knew that his son was pretty. Not even the most woman-loving pirate would turn William Turner Jr down.

'Well...' Jack stalled, glanced about. 'Didn't really want to.'

'You filthy, perverted bastard...' Bill began, and Will chose that time to punch his dad in the arm. 'Christ, Will!' Bill growled and pulled back, rubbing his shoulder.

'Would you just shut your trap?' Will ordered. 'I like fucking Jack, Jack likes fucking me. You don't have to like it, you just have to accept it. Short of running Jack through- and I will be _very cross_ if you do- you can't keep us apart.'

Bill groaned. Christ, his boy _liked _Sparrow. Honest to God liked him. Bill had only seen Will this caught up in someone when he was seventeen. A young lad, a local of Red Bird Island; he and Willie had been smitten, but the boy had gone off and joined the Navy. Will had been heartbroken and forlorn for _months_.

This was worse, though, because Will was already screwing Jack, and Jack was looking at Will with the same besotted expression Will was throwing his way. _Christ._

'Goddamn it, William,' Bill sighed.

'Well?' Will demanded, still defiant. Behind him, Jack sat silently, watching the drama unfold.

Bill shook his head. There was absolutely no winning with Will when he was like this; he was stubborn, just like his mum, bless her soul.

Sighing, Bill said, 'Fine. But I don't like this, William. It'll only end badly.' Will rolled his eyes and Bill looked past his boy to scowl at Jack. 'You hurt him, I kill you, savvy?'

'Aye,' Jack agreed wearily.

Bill nodded and then looked back at his son. Will raised an eyebrow. Shaking his head, Bill turned and stomped from the room, hearing the door slam behind him. _Christ._

{oOo}

Back downstairs in the tavern, Gabe was sitting with Mr Gibbs, who greeted Bill with a wave and a slap on the shoulder.

'Thought yeh were dead, mate,' Gibbs said. 'Didn't know any different 'til I met up with Gabe here some months back.'

'Yeah,' Bill sighed and rubbed his face.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and looked between Bill and Gabe. 'Somethin' goin' on I ain't aware of?' he questioned.

'Er...' Gabe murmured, not meeting Bill's eyes.

'My son's shagging Jack Sparrow,' Bill said mournfully. Gibbs snorted. Bill glanced at him, 'You knew?'

'Aye,' Gibbs confirmed with a nod. 'Captain Sparrow and young Mr Turner met in Elissa a few months ago. Hit it off right quick, they did.' Bill groaned and buried his face in his arms. 'What's the problem?' Gibbs asked. 'Yeh upset 'cause yeh screwed Jack yerself years back?'

'No!' Bill snapped. Why did everybody keep bringing that up? 'Will's too young, for one,' Bill said.

'He's a pirate captain, and a man,' Gabe said.

' William's still my boy!' Bill argued. 'I raised him, watched him grow up! He shouldn't just hop into bed with some dirty pirate!'

'_Will's _a dirty pirate,' Gibbs pointed out, and earned himself a glare from Bill. 'What?' Gibbs huffed. 'Can't coddle the lad forever, Bootstrap. He and Jack fancy each other, s'nothin' yeh can do 'bout it. Besides, we've all seen the way they look at each other.'

Gabe nodded. 'Will was half in love with Captain Sparrow, even before they met. You'd have a hard time pullin' him away from Jack, Bill.'

'Impossible, I reckon,' Gibbs said. 'I give it a few years before Will's tossin' his captaincy in and sailin' under Jack.'

Bill moaned again and the other two pirates laughed at him. Gibbs ordered another round of rum, which Bill felt was sorely needed. He practically inhaled his first mug, his second quickly following.

'Drink up, Bootstrap,' Gibbs said, sliding Bill another mug. 'Yeh raised a fine lad. And a fine pirate, too.'

Gabe clapped Bill on the shoulder and swigged his own rum, he and Gibbs soon descending into a rant about their various plunderings and pillages while being First Mates under two eccentric pirate captains. It left Bill to his own devices, and the man turned to look through the crowd.

He spotted his son, sitting on Jack Sparrow's lap. Will whispered something into Jack's ear that made the older pirate roar with laughter and Will giggle. Then, Jack pushed a hand through Will's messy hair and brought him down for a kiss that Bill could tell was sweet, loving, even from across the room. The look the two gave each other afterwards- all warm and wicked- made Bill shake his head.

Maybe Will and Jack together wasn't as bad an idea as Bill had first thought. Despite his faults, Jack was a fine man; one of the best Bill had ever met. And Will wasn't stupid; he had a good head despite his young age, and had never made a rash, or even stupid, decision in his life. He was a finer pirate than Bill had ever been, that was for damn sure.

Maybe Jack was what Will needed; someone fun, who could make Will laugh. And Will could ground Jack, curb his more insane ideas and behaviour. Maybe, one day, Jack could even convince Will to settle down a bit and stop taunting the Navy with the _Forge_. With the way William was going, he'd be hanged before his twenty-fifth birthday. Boy loved playing with the Navy too much.

Bill shook his head and glanced at the couple again. Will was snuggled into Jack's side, an arm around Jack's shoulders, one of Jack's tight around Will's thin waist. Both were drinking and smiling as they chatted to someone Bill didn't know, and Bill felt himself smile.

Yes, he decided. Will would be just fine.

A few minutes later a commotion caught the entire tavern's attention, and Bill's head snapped up. Will had his cutlass to some drunkards throat, and Jack was trying to talk the boy out of running anyone through.

Bill shook his head even as he, Gibbs and Gabe all leapt to their feet; all three knew full well what Will would do if he felt that his- or Jack's- honour was being attacked.

William, Bill decided, _wouldn't be fine_. Lad was a menace.

At least Jack was trying to stop him, Bill thought as he pushed through the crowd to get at his son.

* * *

><p>{The End}<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I never planned on adding more to "A Pirate's Life For Me". Then again, I never plan on adding to any story. My muse, Johnny, sees fit to add whatever he damn well pleases. All I can do is smile and nod or he'll never leave me alone.

Cheers,

{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
